


love like a religion

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Religious Themes, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	love like a religion

DeviantArt link: https://www.deviantart.com/smut-slut/art/love-like-a-religion-872923422

-


End file.
